A 3D-LSI (three-dimensional large-scale integration), in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked, has been developed to enhance the integration of an integrated circuit (for example, refer to Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-235114, Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-227457 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/169168).